thecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Homestuck Creepypasta~ Sunken, but not completely forgotten
Me and my friends would sometimes exchange news and gossip everytime we had one of our daily hangouts nearby my house and a few of their houses. Today, one of my closest friends, Sarah, said that she knew she had a game that she was going to bring, but had unsuccessfully been unable to find it. One of the others, Clara, asked her what game it was that she had misplaced, and that maybe, we could help her find it. She said that she had forgotten the title completely, but the game had been one of her favorites in her childhood. Stating that she used to play it all the time whenever her parents and two older brothers weren't around. Days later, all 5 of us, me, Sarah, Clara, Jordan and Heather went over to Sarah's house to search for the lost game. We had no luck in finding the game that Sarah had mentioned, but I had checked in the drawers of an old dresser in her attic, and found a DS game. I pulled it out eagerly, wondering if it was the game that she had sadly misplaced. The game label was completely hidden by white-out that was coated over the black letters, but it still seemed so interesting! Without telling anyone, I secretly took the game with me when I left on my way home that night. When I got home, I quickly slapped the game cartridge into my DS, and it started up. The screen was bright blue, and a green house symbol appeared on the screen, the words "HOMESTUCK" written out in white text on the title screen. I selected the option "Continue game" And it began to short-circuit. For some reason, whenever I tried to click continue game, even after numorous attempts, it wouldn't load. So I was forced to choose 'New Game'. When I chose it, a text box appeared, asking, "Girl or Boy?" I chose girl out of question, and a character appeared in an empty room. It so happened to be a female character, that kind of looked like a short-haired girl... surprisingly looking a lot like me. Then the computer in the game began flashing, and without me having to do anything, the character approached it, clicking it to see a message in the text box appeared, CG YOU LEFT. CG YOU FUCKING ABANDONED US. Then the screen began to glitch, turning into a pitch-black background, several pairs of eyes beginning to glow in the dark. From left to right... Maroon, Orange, red and blue, carmine, olive green, jade green, teal, sky blue, navy dark blue, violet, lilac, and then fuschia... they were all the eyes of characters in the game. Then another message appeared, and it so happened to be in black, the screen changing to white, splashed with different colors of... blood. Just pure... blood. From all the characters' eyes I had seen just a few seconds before. TA you abandoned u2 2o long ago... TA ...how could you? Then realization was finally starting to seep into my skull, all the characters staring at me with their different colored eyes, blank, and emotionless. This was it... this was the game Sarah had abandoned.... not only had she abandoned the game, she had abandoned the characters... Then all of their eyes begin to pop out of their eyesockets out of no where, I jumped back, almost dropping my DS on the hardwood floor, the places where the eyes were now melting into black, the same color as the background. Then a text box appeared on the screen, "Game Over." I was so shocked, and the next day I hurriedly ran back to my friends to tell them about my scary experience. Though, Sarah had never once given me a chance to explain what exactly the game was about, and why the characters had just turned away, and the game had stopped... She was beginning to feel bad about it too. A new lesson was learned... between all 5 of us... and we finally figured... if you're going to excessively play a game, don't forget who these characters are. Because one day... you might just end up abandoning them along with the game.